wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eye of the World/Chapter 16
Summary : Inside the inn, Rand runs into Min again. She tells him that Nynaeve is a part of the trouble that he and the others are in and that they are all in greater danger now that she's arrived. When the group enters the room, Nynaeve and Moiraine are facing each other from opposite ends of the table. Rand takes a seat and the others follow his lead to do the same. After persuading Nynaeve that the drink previously set in front of her is not poisoned, Lan says that he would be interested in knowing how she found them, to which Nynaeve replies that she followed their trail. The Warder is surprised at this, but Nynaeve was taught to hunt and track by her father, who didn't have sons so taught Nynaeve instead. Lan compliments her on her skill and she hides a blush by burying her face in her cup. When Moiraine begins to question the Wisdom, she replies that she has come to take Egwene and the boys back to Emond's Field. Thom scolds Nynaeve for not being more careful about what she says regarding Moiraine's true identity, since there are those in Baerlon who would kill her and anyone with her simply for what she is. Rand states that they can't go back because the Trollocs would follow them, to which Nynaeve replies that he sounds just like Tam. Emond's Field had a town meeting to determine what should be done about the four young people who vanished on Winternight, and Tam was insistent that he should be sent to bring them home, even though he couldn't even walk. She also says that Mat's father was more afraid that Mat's practical jokes would get him into trouble than he was of Moiraine, and Master Luhhan is not pleased to find Perrin gone either. Nynaeve continues that while she might have expected poor judgement from Rand, Mat and Perrin, she thought Egwene had more sense. Egwene, attempting to hide her unbraided hair inside her hood, objects weakly that she left a note, but earns only a dark look from Nynaeve. Before Nynaeve can subject the girl to a tongue-lashing, however, Moiraine interrupts that she and the Wisdom still need to speak, and asks Egwene and the others to leave so that they may do so privately. After some time, Nynaeve emerges from the room and talks to Rand. She reveals that she left Emond's Field to come after the group after convincing the Women's Circle that it had to be done (since the Village Council could not reach a decision). Rand asks what else was said between her and the Aes Sedai, and Nynaeve replies that it was mostly more of the same, but that Moiraine seemed to be searching for a reason for the Winternight attack, asking if any of the three boys was born outside Emond's Field. Rand then tells her of Tam's fevered ramblings after the battle at the farm, but Nynaeve assures him that when Tam brought his wife back to the Two Rivers, that it was her child she was carrying. Rand, however, takes this as confirmation that he was indeed born outside the Two Rivers. He asks Nynaeve what she is going to do, but she will only say that he'll have to wait and see. Characters * Perrin Aybara * Rand al'Thor * Min Farshaw * Thomdril Merrilin * Matrim Cauthon * Moiraine Damodred * Nynaeve al'Meara * al'Lan Mandragoran * Egwene al'Vere Referenced * Fitch - as innkeeper * Tam al'Thor * Abell Cauthon - as my da * Haral Luhhan * Dark One * Ba'alzamon * Mavra Mallen * Brandelwyn al'Vere * Alsbet Luhhan * Cenn Buie * Kari al'Thor Groups * Children of the Light - as Whitecloaks * Village Council * Aes Sedai * Questioners * Warders * Trollocs * Women's Circle * Myrddraal - as Fade Places * Baerlon * Stag and Lion Referenced * Two Rivers * Borderlands * Emond's Field * White Tower * Tar Valon * Deven Ride Events Referenced * Winternight Items * Heron-mark sword Concepts * Light One Power * True Source * saidar * saidin Culture Sayings Sometimes you have to grab the wolf by the ears. -Saying in Two Rivers When you have a wolf by the ears, it's as hard to let go as to hold on. -Saying in Two Rivers Whether the bear beats the wolf or the wolf beats the bear, the rabbit always loses. -Saying in Two Rivers